


worth every mile

by cl0udynight



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, not canon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0udynight/pseuds/cl0udynight
Summary: lizzie can't sleep. so, she calls hope; and hope always answers.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 44





	worth every mile

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic looks familiar to you i'ts because i originally wrote and posted this for a different fandom back in 2020!! since that i changed back to this fandom (deleted the fic i think) and the concept fit hizzie really well in my head, so i changed it to hizzie.

lizzie had struggled with sleeping for her entire life. there was always a problem; she was too hot, too cold, worrying or just unable to shut her brain off.

and to top it all off, absolutely nothing aided her sleepless nights. she tried so many different methods: she stopped drinking coffee after 3pm, she wrote down her worries before bed, she exercised during the day and even smelt lavender oil before trying to sleep.

unfortunately, while the lavender oil allowed for a more peaceful night, nausea was a side effect. 

then she met hope.

hope, the girl who lifted lizzie up when she was down, the one who never failed to make her laugh or cry, who put up with whatever bullshit lizzie threw at her, the one who loved her despite her many flaws - her beloved girlfriend.

the story of how they met was unconventional, and never failed to make lizzie roll her eyes (hope insisted their story was cute, and in secret, lizzie would admit it was cute too).

they met on stan twitter.

as awful as that may sound, the actual specifics of how they met was even worse. it all started with an MTV tweet. to the two girls, it was not just any MTV tweet. it was an MTV tweet calling taylor swift the queen of pop.

for hope, an enormous taylor swift fan, this was the best tweet to exist. for lizzie, an ariana grande fan, this was one of the worst tweets of all time.

throughout her entire life, lizzie had always voiced her opinion - this fateful day was no different. and so, with little thought, lizzie replied to the tweet with “stan the true queen of pop ariana grande” and linked her ariana grande edit.

she swiped off the tweet and continued scrolling through twitter, ignoring her notifications. well, until a reply to her tweet made her freeze mid scroll.

it was from a taylor stan - the display name said the owner of the account was called hope - and it was a compilation video with statistics as to why taylor swift was the “queen of pop”.

deciding she wanted to have some fun, lizzie replied with a very simple “idc, now stan ariana grande.” before she turned off her phone and fruitlessly attempted to sleep.

she woke up the next morning to no replies, so foolishly, lizzie thought she was in the clear. that was until she checked her message requests.

**hope | she/her | men dni**

no, i will not stan ariana, check the 

facts. 

when she read the message, lizzie doubled over in laughter. lizzie being lizzie, she decided to entertain the angry taylor swift stan, where was the fun in just leaving the poor message to itself?

for the next few months, they would constantly fight online. however, one of them had had enough of the pair, so they tagged them both in a tweet that read "get over yourselves and admit you like each other."

hope herself had developed a crush on lizzie over the course of their “friendship”(if you could even call it that) but had never entertained the idea of her feeling the same way. after a few awkward confessions, the pair announced they were officially together - much to everyone's relief. 

in the present day, two years later, the pair were happy together. they had been through a lot, one of the hardest moments of their relationship was when they realised how far they were apart. lizzie had figured it would be around 300 hundred miles, but it turned out to be a lot further away than that.

3071 miles.

when hope realised the exact number, she felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach and knocked all the air out of her lungs.

luckily, the pair had been able to see each other on a few occasions. on those few occasions when lizzie would travel and stay in hope’s apartment for a few weeks, she made a wonderful discovery: she had a peaceful sleep.

whether the two were cuddling, or simply laying in each other’s presence; lizzie slept soundly. those nights with hope were some of the best nights of sleep lizzie had ever had. while this new development in the case of lizzie’s lack of sleep was amazing, it was only temporary. 

lizzie still couldn’t sleep on her nights alone. so, hope proposed the next best thing: a phone call. of course, it wasn’t the same as actually being together, but it helped lizzie a lot. simply, the sound of hope’s voice put her at ease.

sadly, tonight was one of those nights. lizzie could not get any sleep, so did exactly what hope told her: she called her. lizzie’s eyes lit up when she heard hope pick up the phone, instantly melting against her sheets at the familiar voice.

“couldn’t sleep?” hope grumbled, her voice still groggy from being woken up. lizzie cringed, she hadn’t thought to check the time before calling hope.

lizzie cringed even harder when she did check the time, her black digital alarm clock telling her it was nearly 2 am.

“yeah, i’m sorry - i didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

lizzie hated feeling like she was bothering anyone, and hope noticed the insecurities lizzie tried to mask early on in their relationship - she knew exactly how to make the taller girl feel safe and cared for.

“hey, it’s okay; i’m always here for you, no matter the time.” hope spoke softly.

lizzie breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that hope wasn’t mad. “i know, but i’m still sorry for waking you up.”

“even though you don’t need to be sorry, i accept your apology.” hope said while playfully rolling her eyes as if lizzie could see her.

lizzie breathed another sigh of relief.

“thank you.”

they both fell silent, comfortable to listen to the other breathe - hope knew it calmed lizzie a lot. it made lizzie feel like hope was right there, next to her on the bed.

“i wish you were here.” hope whispered.

“and i wish i was there.” lizzie breathed out. while lizzie could handle the distance a little bit, it frustrated hope to no end.

“it’s always so far for you to travel - why don’t i come up to you next time?” hope asked, trying to lighten the current phone call and give lizzie something to look forward to - that always helped her sleep.

lizzie paused before she replied.

“you’re worth every mile.”

hope squeaked before bursting into a fit of laughter. it was a few minutes before she was able to stop laughing and regain stable breathing. 

lizzie (who had spent the last few minutes adorably pouting) huffed to get hope’s attention.

“i was trying to be sweet and you ruined it!” lizzie whined.

“i know, i know. but it was so unlike you i couldn’t help but laugh.” hope defended herself before continuing through a fit of giggles, “how sleep deprived are you?”

lizzie huffed even harder, hope imagined the older girl would’ve stomped her foot if she was standing up.

“i called you so i could sleep hope! not so you could make fun of everything i say, you asshole.” 

hope finally stopped laughing, remembering that lizzie needed help right now.

“okay, i am sorry - i promise i’ll help you sleep now.”

“good, thank you.” lizzie replied, smiling. she wriggled under her covers for a few moments, placed hope on speaker, then placed her phone down on her soft pillow.

“comfortable?” hope joked.

“yes i am, thank you very much.” lizzie snapped back, albeit with no malice.

“am i helping you sleep or not?” hope grumbled, whilst she loved lizzie dearly, there was always something wonderful about winding the taller girl up.

“hope, i swear to god, you are the worst person i know!” 

hope giggled, lizzie sighed.

“i’m sorry! it’s just so funny to mess with you, plus, you aren’t worrying anymore, technically i was helping you.” hope reasoned in her “i’m right, and you know it” voice she usually saved for arguments.

lizzie stopped for a few moments, hope was right. in fact, ever since hope picked up the phone, lizzie had been far more relaxed - mind clear (except for her thoughts about hope).

“lizzie, do you remember our first kiss?” hope asked.

“of course i do, i don’t think i could forget it if i tried.” 

it was the first time they met in person. they planned a whole week of dates together, and on this day it was an ice cream date. they’d got ice cream at hope’s local cafe overlooking the ocean. 

lizzie, forever the clumsy one, managed to get some ice cream on her nose. and hope, forever the chivalrous one, leaned in and wiped it off with her thumb. lizzie realised how close they were together, so without a second thought, she surged forward and captured hope’s lips. 

the kiss lasted for a few seconds - both girls giddy as they pulled back. the joyous moment was short-lived when lizzie realised that in the process of going in for the kiss, she had crushed hope’s ice cream against her shirt.

they both laugh about it now, but at the time lizzie was incredibly embarrassed.

“i really liked that shirt, you know.” hope said, laughter filling the empty void that was her bedroom.

“i know, that made the whole thing even worse!” lizzie whined.

the call drifted into a comfortable silence as hope stopped laughing, and lizzie realised just how tired she was. 

“tired, angel?”

“very, jackass.”

hope chuckled. when she was tired, lizzie had the tendency to throw out insults. 

“then let me sing to you until you fall asleep, you deserve the rest.”   
  


lizzie smiled, she loved when hope sang to her.

“one more thing before i sleep,” lizzie abruptly spoke, interrupting hope, who was racking her brain for a song lizzie could comfortably fall asleep to.

“what is it?” hope asked patiently.

“you’ll stay on the phone call until morning, right? you won’t slip away into the night or something, will you?” lizzie whispered, feeling pathetic for even asking.

“of course i will - i promise you that i will stay on.” hope responded.

lizzie hummed contently, basking in hope’s voice before finally falling asleep that night.

  
  


once hope heard lizzie’s soft snores, she stopped singing and laid in her bed. in silence, she stared up at her ceiling, thinking about how lucky she was for having lizzie in her life. before finally going to bed herself that night, hope reached out for the framed photograph she kept of her and lizzie from a restaurant date. she picked it up and delicately touched the wooden frame, and then with deft fingers, lizzie’s face.

she smiled, pure adoration coursing through her veins.

“i can’t wait for you to come home.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed; any feedback is really appreciated :)


End file.
